Super Bowl Halftime
Ringing Yeah? This is Mike Shanahan, former head coach of the Denver Broncos. We're just looking for some input on what the team can do t--''' I'm not even wasting my... eyes on the game. I don't care. I don't care about football in the slightest. '''Just give me some advice on what the team can do to pull through here today in a big way. It's what we need. Just give up and go home. You're at home. That's why we're callin'. Just a nugget of an idea is all we're looking for, sir. Uhhhh... Pack up, go home, and... count their money. Why don't you start counting the ways in which you can help? Nope. Don't care about it. Win, lose draw. I don't get anything out of it. Could care less. You're gonna get a couple black eyes out of the deal if you don't help out. Oh. Could care less. Come on over. I got plenty of baseball bats to take care of ya. No, we need you thinkin' football here, not baseball. up -------------- Ringing (Sound of the television can be heard in the background - presumably the broadcast of Super Bowl XLVIII) What? Yes. Sir, Mike Shanahan again. Can we count on you for some input today. Would be really valuable. Hey! Look idiot. I'm not even watching the game. I don't care. Hey. I'm Mike Shanahan, okay? And I just need a little--''' So?! Big deal! Go live in your McMansion and leave me the hell alone! '''We need some input. Big time. of a phone button being pressed Well, what are you watching, then? of a phone button being pressed What's the big idea there? up ---------------------------------------------------------- Ringing Hello? This is Mike Shanahan, former head coach of the Denver Broncos. We're just looking for some input on what the team can do to pull through here today in the big game. Ummm... Better defense. Better defense. Let's see... okay. How about offensively? Any suggestions you might have would be really valuable to us. Yeah. Make sure they... cover their... quarterback. Cover--''' They're playing lousy. '''Cover their quarterback. Okay. Any chance you and I gettin' together, tossin' the ball around a little bit later? Uhhhh I don't think so. How about you give it some thought and I call back and then we work somethin' out? Okay. That's fine. Can you have some chips and salsa ready for me? Oh, I-- I have a lot of that. Potato salad, got carnitas, ribs. You name it, I got it. Rib cage? Yep. Dynamite. Okay. I'll be there. Okay. Bu-bye. Bu-bye. ---------------------------------------------------------- (Calling to the number in the first two calls) ringing Howdy, this is Mike Shanahan. You call again, I call the police. You got that? Do not call again. Just give me some advice--''' Callin' the DA's office. (To the guy who answered the phone in the first to calls.) You calling the DA's office? K. Are you gonna accept a call from the Colorado state DA? '''Hey! The Broncos are on the move right now. You're on the move? Yes, we're runnin' up and down the field. Why don't you go run into a tree? Hangup